The Darach
|hobby = Teaching. |goals = To get rid of the Alpha Pack. |crimes = Malefic Stalking Mongery Kidnapping Serial killings Psychological abuse |type of villain = Dark Priestess |size = 300 }} Jennifer Blake, also known as the Darach, (real name; Julia Baccari) is the main antagonist of Season 3A of Teen Wolf. She was portrayed by Haley Webb, who also played Skye Chaste in Unwritten Obsessions. Biography Backstory Julia was once a druid emissary to Alpha werewolf, Kali. When Deucalion had the various Alphas kill their packs, he also had them kill their emissaries. Kali loved Julia, and while she brutally slashed her and left her for dead, she could not bring herself to deliver the killing blow. Julia survived by making it to a nearby Druid Nementon (sacred space) which had been given power by the recent death of Derek Hale's girlfriend, a virgin, Paige. This power reserve allowed her to survive until help arrived. All the sacrifices she performed were an attempt to gather enough power to defeat the Alpha Pack during the upcoming lunar eclipse. Initial Rampage After she donned the identity of Jennifer Blake to work at Beacon Hills High School, she continued her sacrifices as a means of staying alive and becoming more powerful. She would often perform a Threefold Death ritual, which consisted of a blow to the head, sliced throat, and stangulation by Garrote. Her victims would often suffer hallucinations before she killed them. After the first six, she changed to a crucifixion-like hanging method where the individual is suspended by the hands. The victims, in groups of three, seem to be chosen due to some common status. *Virgins *Warriors *Healers *Philosophers *Guardians On the first day of school, she texts a quote to all her students with phones in class. She explains that it is the closing line to the first book they will be reading in her class (“Heart of Darkness” by Joseph Conrad) and that it will also be the last text any of them receive in her class. She instructs them to turn off their phones. A panicked flock of birds crash through the windows of her classroom. While working late, Ms. Blake is trapped in the basement storage room by Cora Hale and Boyd who are raging under the effects of the full moon. Derek saves her and helps her up. Derek visits her at school. She takes it as some sort of threat to keep quiet about what she saw when Boyd and Cora attacked. She says she won't tell anyone. As she leaves the school, a blood soaked Derek shows up and collapses outside her car. She rushes to his aid. She tends to Derek's wounds when he refuses to go to the hospital. They end up having sex which seems to help him heal. Unbeknownst to Derek, she was secretly influencing the bizarre behavior of Boyd, Isaac, Scott, and Ethan during an overnight stay during a Cross Country team trip via wolfsbane she placed in the Coach's whistle. Lydia even saw her true form shrouded by flame. She was held hostage by Kali and the Twins so that Derek would fight Kali one on one without his pack interfering. She plans a memorial concert at school for the victims of the serial killer. During the concert, she kidnaps and tries to kill Lydia, however the sheriff stops her from doing so but is kidnapped in the process. Jennifer tries to convince Derek that she is not the Darach but Scott uses powdered mistletoe to expose her true face. She gets trapped in the hospital with the entire Alpha Pack out to kill her. She then double crosses Derek and kidnaps Scott's mom. Jennifer takes Chris Argent after he places himself where he knows she'll find him. She claims they are fighting for the same cause and that by killing innocents in order to gain enough power to kill the Alpha Pack, she is making the world safer. Jennifer kills Kali, nearly kills the Twins, and then convinces Derek to join her to fight Deucalion. She is able to create a hurricane that will surely kill the parents, as well as Isaac, Stiles, and Allison who are trying to rescue them. At first she is no match for the demon wolf until the eclipse starts and all the werewolves powers are subdued. She restores the blind werewolf's eyesight so he can see what he's done to her, but not before beating him to a pulp. She nearly beats Derek to death but the eclipse is over and he is able to overpower her. She surrounds herself with mountain ash to keep any of them from killing her, but Scott, using his new Alpha powers, is able to go past it. He threatens to kill her if she doesn't make the hurricane stop, however Deucalion slashes her throat, mortally wounding her and thus preventing it. She is killed by Peter Hale as she struggles to reach the Nemeton and her last hope of survival. Victims The Darch's sacrifices included: *Heather, Stiles' childhood friend - Virgin *Emily, the girl in the woods - Virgin *Unnamed Victim at the pool - Virgin *Kyle, Senior ROTC member - Warrior *Unnamed Music Teacher - Warrior *Adrian Harris, Chemistry Teacher - Warrior *Doctor Hilyard - Healer *Unnamed ER Attending Physician - Healer *Unnamed person - Healer *Deputy Tara Grahame - Philosopher (The deputy was a former teacher) *School Orchestra Pianist - Philosopher Quotes }} Gallery 3x04_Jennifer_smiling.jpg Teenwolf304hd_0387-1.jpg Jennifer-and-Derek.png|Jennifer and Derek. Jennifer_clawed_up_by_Kali.png|Jennifer clawed up by Kali. 3x10_Jennifer_glowing_Darach_eyes.png Blakeheadshot.jpg 3x12-Jennifer.jpg 3x12_Darach_form.png|Julia in her form, the Darach. Darach-Lydia.png|The Darach tormenting Lydia. Jennifer-Blake-Hayley-Webb-Teen-Wolf-Season-6.jpg|The Anuk-ite taking the appearance of Jennifer in season six. Trivia *It is speculated that Peter became more powerful after he killed the Darach, as he possibly absorbed the power she gained from the five-fold knot sacrifices. Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Lover Category:Serial Killers Category:Monsters Category:Vengeful Category:Kidnapper Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Charismatic Category:Horror Villains Category:Liars Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Unseen Category:Deceased Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Traitor Category:Hypocrites Category:Provoker Category:Teen Wolf Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Mutated Category:Successful Category:Fighters Category:Stalkers Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Betrayed Category:In Love Category:Arrogant Category:Dark Priests Category:Delusional Category:Tragic